El trato
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: El trato es así. Tú no dices nada y yo tampoco. Ninguno sabía lo que implicarían esas palabras. Sirico. Tabla lemon 2 para retos a la carta.
1. Chapter 1

**El trato**

_**Resumen:**__ El trato es así. Tú no dices nada y yo tampoco. Sirico. Tabla 2 lemmon para retos a la carta._

_No les recomiendo leer este fic si son fans del epílogo al final de la saga, o tienen menos de 16 años.  
_

* * *

**Manos**

Sirius solía ser un chico listo. Sólo que no era esa clase de inteligencia que hacía a uno decir "qué chico más nerd" o "éste parece enciclopedia andante", ya que había muchas clases de inteligencia. La suya era netamente natural, no necesitaba de libros para subsistir. Pensaba a veces que era como el aire que entraba en sus pulmones, subiendo y bajando en distintas frecuencias, como para soltar: "Tío, ese hechizo no sirve ni para mover las faldas de McGonagall. Eso se deduce desde el nombre. Wingardium Leviosa. Vuela. ¿Ves cómo pegan?". Su poder de deducción le había salvado en clases de historia ("los gigantes no pueden haber colaborado jamás con los enanos para ninguna guerra, los pisarían").

La gente tendía a creer que el hecho de que se pasara las reglas del colegio por el arco del triunfo, era prueba contundente de que no sentía aprecio por la actividad neuronal. Y no importaba mucho en realidad, porque de todos modos nadie quería acostarse con un cerebrito, porque los consideraban demasiado aburridos o no deseaban sentirse intimidados. Sus notas lo hacían aceptable de cierta forma, pero no había quien le interesara ese detalle al momento de hundir las manos dentro de sus pantalones o devorar en sus labios todo lo que lo hacía hombre.

El caso era que se necesitaba de ingenio para ser considerados uno de los mejores bromistas de su generación. ¿Creían que Filch sencillamente les había entregado los horarios de sus vigilias nocturnas, así de simple, en bandeja de plata? Había que hacer uso de ese viejo amigo llamado cerebro para sacar su gata infernal de camino, distraerlo lo suficiente para que no notara a James encantando cientos de cubetas de agua helada, para que empaparan incontables veces únicamente a Snape cada vez que pasara por el Gran Salón, utilizando un hechizo que él mismo modificó para ser aplicado en las circunstancias que requerían.

¿Le legendaria revolución de los pollos asados bailarines de ballet? Idea suya. ¿El ataque de los libros vampiros con colmillos de canela? Plan marca Black, patente registrada. No acepte imitaciones. Él había sugerido lo de los animagos, con tal de que Remus no quisiera arrancarles la cabeza cuando entraba en su fase de lobo feroz y cualquier sin rabo se convertía en la abuelita de la Caperucita Roja.

Sirius ahora era un hombre listo. Por lo regular. Al menos cuando no tenía encima a un rubio semidesnudo, que no parecía alcanzar lo suficiente de su boca y sus manos no le bastaban para palpar su cuerpo. No lo satisfacían y, en su afán, se frotaba contra su cuerpo, contra su pecho, sujetando su cadera, desesperado por aliviar el calor que les nacía a ambos desde todas partes. Sirius entonces se encontraba sin aire en los pulmones, y su cerebro no tenía ningún voto mientras intentaba tocar igualmente a Malfoy, devolverle sus besos rabiosos, sólo con la vaga esperanza de no tropezarse en su camino a la habitación de Draco (aunque más correcto sería decir que Draco lo empujaba, porque a Sirius le daba igual follar con alguien en el suelo que en la cama). En esos momentos no tenía reparos en reconocer que se volvía un inconsciente, uno capaz de decir que sí al Holocausto, asentir a la persona que afirmara que el cielo era de chocolate y casi cualquier cosa, e, irónicamente, eso es lo más inteligente que podía hacer.

No pensaba en nada, ni en Remus criando a un niño con cabello fosforescente, al lado de una torpe bruja a la que, maldita sea, era imposible guardar rencor, ni en la decepción que experimentaba cuando Harry volteaba hacia él, para reírle alguna broma seguramente tonta, y encontrarse con un par de ojos que nunca serían los de James. Nada.

Sólo la pasión quemándole el cuerpo y la firme idea de que respirar era muy molesto, de que la ropa iba a destrozarla por ser tan entrometida, y la sensación que si no percibía más piel sudada y caliente de Draco Malfoy le iba a estallar la cabeza. Y de verdad que le importaba un comino mandar a su inteligencia de paseo.

**Sexo**

Sexo. No era más que eso, ambos lo habían concordado.

Draco había tomado la costumbre de visitar el mismo bar en aquella zona pérdida de Londres, principalmente para ahogar las frustraciones que le causaba el hecho de que Astoria se había escapado con _Meniegoadecirsuombre _(alias Evans Rogers, ex socio suyo). No era que le importaba gravemente, de todos modos hace semanas que quería despedir a ese holgazán pagado de sí mismo y buscaba la manera de sobrellevar su matrimonio. Astoria era una buena mujer en general, pero demasiado frívola para tomarle cariño y poco interesada en ser una madre para la criatura rubia que ahora tenía tres años de edad. Lo verdaderamente irritante, hasta cierto punto, es que la prensa lo había interpretado como se le dio la gana y actualmente a él lo pintaban como el hombre que nunca había sabido apreciar a su bondadosa esposa y prácticamente la había empujado a los brazos de su amante con su indeferencia. Sólo les faltaba acusarlo de poner en venta a Scorpius en algún mercado negro.

Eso había empezado hace poco menos de dos semanas, y, hasta que el idiota sin nombre se dignara a hacer acto de presencia desde donde sea que hubiera llevado a Astoria, el trabajo se veía momentáneamente estancado. Por lo menos ahora podía dejar de pretender que le interesaban las faldas y finalmente regresar a las tendencias que había abandonado al terminar el colegio en pos de perpetuar el legajo Malfoy. Debía reconocer que podía considerarse una suerte el que su soltería (no legal hasta que Astoria firmara los papeles de divorcio) fuera pública, porque de ese modo era más sencillo buscar a algún sujeto, de preferencia que no fuera lector leal al Profeta, y llevarlo al séptimo cielo –lo cual convertía en un pésimo chiste el que su única traba en el pasado fuera el no querer causar un escándalo a causa de su compromiso con la bruja. Le tenía sin cuidado que un periodista lo atrapara en pleno acto, porque, como estaban las cosas, podría hacer una donación a favor de alguna cura vital para la comunidad mágica y los diarios encontrarían el modo de volverlo el malo de la historia, como sugerir que él había generado la enfermedad o algo semejante.

¿Que si había sabido que ese hombre, al cual había arrastrado a ese baño mugriento para que le diera la mamada más alucinante de los últimos tiempos, se trataba de Sirius Black? En lo absoluto. ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenía a un _hombre_ besando, lamiendo y mordisqueándolo ligeramente _justo ahí_?

Había estado tomando más de lo que podía recordar, y desde hace demasiado que no se había corrido con la ayuda de un par de manos fuertes y ásperas. Tampoco es que alguna vez tuviera muy buena memoria para las caras. Pero cuando finalmente el mundo dejó de girar ante sus ojos, y era todo un milagro mantenerse de pie, fue Black quien reparó en quien acababa de quitar el aliento.

—¿Malfoy? —se oye ronco, y algo atontado, aunque no por la impresión.

De seguro también estaba bebido, y sus neuronas muertas eran incapaces de asimilar del todo la situación. Lo siguiente que salió de la boca de Draco es fiel a esta frase, porque simplemente había salido, dejando que su consciencia se preguntara quién rayos estaba hablando.

—Este es el trato. Tú no dices nada y yo tampoco.

* * *

_¿Opiniones?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:** Slash explícito por donde se le mire, AU, lemmon contado con pelos y señales. Tampoco doy una imagen precisamente favorecedora en lo que se refiere a Astoria.

_Gracias a **y0misma** por betear y sus sabios consejos._

* * *

Draco hacía mucho tiempo que no había sido penetrado. Sirius no necesitó que el rubio confirmara o desmintiera esa suposición, pues cuando sus manos comenzaron a viajar por su cuerpo, cada vez más abajo y lo sintió estremecer, supo que no fue a causa del placer, sino por la turbación que significaba para él experimentar tal sensación. Hasta el momento todo se había tratado de mutuas mamadas y corridas en la mano del otro.

Sirius sabía que era natural semejante reacción, luego de tres años de un matrimonio heterosexual y cinco desde la última vez que habría explorado los rincones más oscuros de Hogwarts en compañía de algún compañero, y seguramente pensar que regresaría a estar abajo -suponiendo que antes se hubiera permitido estarlo- era motivo suficiente para ponerse nervioso. Cuando vio a la luz exterior posarse sobre su expresión ligeramente atemorizada, Sirius sintió un arrebato de simpatía al recordar que algo parecido había sentido en su primera vez.

—Tranquilo, intentaré hacerlo suavemente —murmuró conciliador, todavía maniobrando en su interior para dilatar la estrecha abertura, mientras con la otra mano mantenía elevadas las caderas.

Draco, a pesar de su incomodidad, logró enviarle una mirada feroz de advertencia.

—No me tomes por niña, Black —siseó entre dientes, más debido al dolor que a la molestia—. Estoy fuera de práctica, pero eso no significa que me voy a poner a llorar como una virgen.

Sirius bufó por lo bajo, sintiendo que la simpatía lo abandonaba.

—Estaba tratando de ser amable—gruñó fastidiado.

—No necesito caridad—replicó Draco, haciendo una mueca al erguirse sobre sus codos—. Esto se trata de coger y ya, así que simplemente hazlo.

No obstante, el moreno introdujo un tercer dedo suavemente, logrando que, como esperaba, el otro emitiera un tenue resoplido de inconformidad. No tenía problemas con que sus encuentros fueran para terminar en la cama, acuerdo que por cierto le venía perfecto, pero no iba a lastimar adrede a ese tonto rubio, en esa situación en particular, solamente porque se mostraba incapaz de aceptar un simple gesto hacia él. Tampoco sería la primera vez que se acostara con gente así.

Al cabo de continuar en esa postura, oyendo atentamente cada sonido que generaba en el rubio, Sirius consideró que ya era suficiente de preparación y, masturbándolo como le era posible, acercó su miembro a la pequeña entrada y comenzó a introducirse en su interior paulatinamente, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no buscar un consuelo más veloz.

Al momento no pudo dejar de deleitarse en el apretujamiento que percibió, la resistencia que ofrecía inconscientemente el cuerpo pálido, la cual incrementó la excitación que hace unos instantes había estado menguando. Draco, por su parte, agarraba su labio inferior con los dientes en un clásico mohín de dolor, pero negándose a proferir más sonido que el de su respiración. Había olvidado lo que implicaba esa posición y sintiendo sus entrañas luchando por adaptarse a la invasión, pensaba que no lo extrañaba en absoluto.

Pero cuando Sirius entró por segunda vez, más profundamente, tras haberse retirado casi por completo, hubo una cierta sensación de alivio que no pudo dejar de apreciar, aunque no era nada comparado al dolor. A medida que el mayor seguía obrando en la penetración, los gemidos de Draco fueron naciendo de su garganta, llenos de un creciente gozo que casi lo  
desconcertaba. O lo haría de no ser porque cada embestida era un empujón más hacia la inconsciencia. Sobre todo cuando Sirius agarró su trasero desde abajo y lo subió; entonces lamentó no tener una almohada o algo para morder y opacar el grito de sorpresa que expulsó.

Sirius rió para sí al observar ése resultado, sabiendo que acaba de encontrar la próstata y repitió el movimiento, obteniendo un sonido casi igual al anterior. Decidido, continuó de esa forma, siendo arrancadas de su propia garganta roncas exhalaciones al notar la carne rendirse a su intromisión, calor abrasándole en todas partes, y las respuestas excitadas que recibía en cambio. Draco no podía respirar más que en jadeos incontrolables, las piernas aferrándose inconscientemente a la fuente de su excitación, ignorante de la manera compulsiva en que retorcía entre sus dedos los cobertores delicados y de precio alucinantes. Continuaba el dolor, persistente como la respiración de Sirius en sus oídos, sordos a los propios, pero nacía desde su vientre una sensación placentera que no tenía nada que envidiar a las veces que había entrado en Astoria. Su miembro se erguía entre ambos cuerpos y en ocasiones se rozaba contra el estómago de Sirius mientras éste se friccionaba sobre él, dándole un alivio bastante efímero y apetecible, pero olvidado cuando se sucedía una nueva embestida.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había encontrado tan fuera de sí, sumergido en un cielo punzante y más caliente que cualquier infierno? Meses, años, eliminados sus deseos por el honor de su apellido y su buena esposa, la que no había tenido reparos en abandonarlos, a él y a su hijo, en pos de un cabeza de chorlito. El sexo siempre había sido ligero, cariñoso y medido, siempre con la amarga idea de que Astoria nunca parecía del todo satisfecha o no le interesaba satisfacerlo. Pero los escasos gemidos que había logrado sacarle eran casi como palabras en susurros, aunque en realidad no dijeran nada, un suave bálsamo que aliviaba tormentas y volvía al universo húmedo y dúctil, al igual que su dulce cuerpo femenino, deshaciéndose en sus manos.

¿Ahora? No había suavidad, ni susurros, ni manos tiernas acariciando, ni labios como seda jugando con su cuerpo. No, era un golpe a perder el sentido del universo, un empujón para olvidar que existe un mundo; era sudoroso, caliente, los jadeos venían y dejaban la garganta seca, continuado como un mar furioso a punto de desbordarse y llevarlo lejos de la orilla, un respiro que nunca era suficiente.

Por su parte Sirius no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Sus caderas debían ser más inteligentes que la cabeza, porque se movían rítmicamente, en círculos, clavándose como en una flecha dentro de ese punto donde todo se volvía apretujamiento e infinito placer, una y otra vez, a penas oyendo el lento proceso entre los tenues quejidos del rubio y sus consiguientes exhalaciones rasposas. ¿Quién era el muchacho que se transformaba en lobo a la luna llena y le daba besos sabor a chocolate cuando los otros dormían? ¿Dónde estaba aquél que tras su regreso de la muerte, luego del asesinato de Bellatrix, lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo con una sonrisa que finalmente había logrado formar una familia? ¿Dónde los momentos robados en la biblioteca, los suspiros ganados a base de besos y caricias, las miradas elocuentes que hablaban de amistad y cariño? En algún rincón lejano, siendo vecinos de todo lo que atribuya a su mente el calificativo de cuerda.

Un empuje más adentro, la deliciosa fricción que lo rodeaba, gotas de sudor empapando su cuerpo entero y todo era carnal y perfecto. No más par de merodeadores furtivos, no más Lunático, no más pasado que recordar.

No era de extrañar, siendo que ambos revivían un placer tan largamente suprimido, que acabaran al poco rato, exhaustos y jadeantes.

El animago salió sin preocuparse demasiado y se dejó caer a un lado del rubio, al tiempo que éste luchaba por recuperar la respiración. Draco de repente soltó una ligera risa mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos transpirados en su frente.

—Esto era de lo que me estaba perdiendo—espetó como para sí mismo, con la vista pegada en el techo, sonriendo ampliamente—. Joder.

Haciendo honor a la verdad, cabe acotar que Sirius se sintió muy a gusto consigo mismo al oírle. Al menos tenía ahora la satisfacción de saber que, a pesar de todo, no había perdido su gracia.

—¿Acaso no sabías lo que son los consoladores?—inquirió Sirius, medio en broma.

—Oh, claro, con una Astoria y un Scorp más curiosos y entrometidos que un gato, hubiera sido sencillo mantenerlo oculto y usarlo cuando me plazca —ironizó el otro con cierto fastidio, pero era imposible no notar la sonrisa cariñosa al referirse a su hijo.

—Podrías haber dicho que era un regalo para ella —sugirió el mayor, decididamente bromeando y, tras que el rubio le mirara como si se hubiera vuelto loco, ambos rompieron a reír ligeramente, imaginando a su modo lo bizarro de la idea.

Draco se preguntó por un momento si es que no fuera mejor ofenderse, por sugerir implícitamente que su esposa podría requerir un consolador, pero al final terminó decidiendo que poco le importaba y sólo continúo riendo.

Cuando el silencio volvió a nacer entre ellos, Sirius giró hasta apoyarse en un codo y miró al rubio repentinamente de manera inquisitiva. Ya no había risa en sus ojos y en cambio su semblante resultaba curiosamente serio.

—¿Qué problema hay con que sea bueno? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

Al principio Draco no tuvo idea de a qué se refería Sirius y su expresión lo reflejó claramente, desaparecido el cansancio. Pero entonces la comprensión llegó a sus ojos, y lanzó un bufido de inconformidad.

—No importa —replicó, levantándose de la cama y recogiendo sus pantalones del suelo—. Te dije que no quería que me trataras como a una mujercita, es todo —y se vistió con la prenda, dándole la espalda.

Sirius lo observaba entre desconcertado y frustrado. No le creía a esa respuesta y en realidad no se refería únicamente a la negativa del rubio antes, si no en todas esas ocasiones en las que buscó los labios de Draco y los suyos dieron con una mejilla, en las que quiso abrazarse a su espalda desnuda y el resultado fue que prácticamente huyera de su lado con frías palabras de despedida. No le interesaba la idea del romance ni pretendía creer que lo suyo tenía algún futuro, pero el detalle de tener una interrogante cuya solución le eludía tan notoriamente, no podía dejarle en paz. Mas no podía hacer evidente dudas en esencia ridículas, sin quedar como un perfecto iluso; así que se quedó sentado, contemplando a Draco vestirse lo más velozmente que podía y luego marcharse lanzando un brusco "hasta luego", mientras azotaba la puerta tras de sí.

_"¿Qué problema hay con que sea bueno?"_

Draco se enfundó en su abrigo, abriéndose paso entre los huéspedes del hotel en el que se habían alojado para su encuentro.

_"El problema…"_ pensó al tiempo que se dirigía a un callejón oscuro, donde nadie le vería desaparecerse _"es que los amantes son buenos. Nosotros no lo somos"_

Si al menos dejara de molestarle la garganta cada vez que se lo repetía… probablemente podría decirlo en voz alta.

* * *

_¿Opiniones, críticas, comentarios?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Este fic está dedicado a mi preciosa hermanita Runa, ya que se lo vengo prometiendo desde hace tiempo._

**¿Quién dijo algo sobre amor?**

* * *

Dos, tres botellas de whisky, contó Sirius y sintió el impulso de felicitarse por no haber perdido toda la compostura después de eso. Si todavía recordaba lo que le seguía al dos, es que no estaba tan borracho.

-Todavía no lo entiendo –murmuró Harry a su lado. Ante él, en la mesa de la antigua casa de los Black, Sirius distinguió otras dos botellas vacías.

Sirius dio un largo sorbo en su bebida, reconfortándose con el calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo y volvió a sentirse tontamente alegre.

-Es que tiene un culo espectacular, Harry –dijo y le resultó gracioso que apenas él entendiera sus propias palabras-. Duro, respingón y a la vez suave. Tiene un tatuaje de dragón justo arriba, ¿sabes? Y le hace cosquillas cuando se lo toco. Es muy raro encontrar eso.

Si alguien les hubiera dicho a cualquiera de los dos que iban a tener esa conversación de esa manera, Harry habría creído que le jugaban una broma de mal gusto y Sirius no se lo habría discutido. Esa tarde todo se había tratado de una visita más de Harry a su padrino, buscando distraerse de su reciente rompimiento con Ginny, y en algún momento Sirius decidió que no les vendrían más unas copas para relajarse.

El problema era que tal vez se habían relajado demasiado. Harry empezó a considerar eso cuando oyó la forma en que su padrino hablaba de Malfoy. Después de semanas de haberse iniciado aquella relación, le parecía un tanto infantil que la idea le provocara asco, pero no pudo evitarlo. Pensar en el trasero de Malfoy, con tatuaje o no, borracho o sobrio, no era algo que le apeteciera.

-No quiero saber de eso, Sirius –repuso intentando de acomodarse mejor en la silla. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y era claro que le costaba enfocar la vista en una misma cosa-. No te enamoras de la gente por los lugares donde tienen cosquillas.

Sirius sufrió un respingo parecido a un ligero eructo. Recordó vagamente todas las muestras de frialdad que Draco tenía para con él.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo de amor, chico? Sólo estamos…-Sirius buscó una palabra para definirlo. Cúlpese al whisky o porque Harry le tomó por sorpresa, pero no halló palabra más suave que la que usaba para justificarse a sí mismo- follando. La gente folla todo el tiempo. Nosotros lo hacemos. ¿O te parezco muy viejo para eso?

Había una ligera nota de reproche por la que Harry no se dejó engañar.

-Vale –dijo esbozando una mueca que no decía gran cosa-. ¿Y cómo se dio eso?

-¿No te lo dije? –Sirius hubiera jurado que sí.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Ah –Sirius buscó poner en orden sus pensamientos. Lo que era difícil considerando que apenas podía pensar en algo. Se dispuso a decir tal cual llegaba a su mente-. La verdad fue pura coincidencia. Lo encontré en un bar y, a saber cómo, acabé en el baño dándole una mamada –Tanto Sirius como Harry bebieron un sorbo de sus respectivas botellas. Uno más por inercia que por verdadera sed y el otro porque no quería una imagen mental de su padrino haciéndole un trabajo oral a nadie-. No sé qué diablos me dijo en ese momento, o al menos no lo recuerdo. El caso es que volví a encontrarlo al día siguiente en el mismo bar y desde entonces nos arreglamos para encontrarnos.

No mencionó la breve charla que le dio Draco sobre que el trato les convenía a ambos, valiéndose de su temor a ser un cuarentón solitario toda su jodida vida. Un movimiento bajo que le habría merecido un buen cruciatus, de no ser porque también vio algo de aprensión en el rubio, una aprensión que reconoció como una sombra de su propio miedo. Y aceptó; en realidad no perdía nada. Pero Harry no lo entendería aunque se lo explicara así, porque el muchacho no tenía idea de lo que era sentirse ajeno al presente y a la comunidad que los rodeaba diariamente. Después de todo, ellos sólo eran un ex aprendiz de mortífago y un ex delincuente. No importaba lo que hubiera declarado Harry o cualquiera, la gente cree lo que prefiere creer.

-¿Y a ti te parece bien? –inquirió Harry.

Hacía tiempo Harry se había convencido de que Malfoy no buscaba hacerle daño a nadie a través de Sirius, como Ron suponía, ya que oportunidades de sobra habrá tenido, y aceptaba que su padrino era un adulto para manejar sus asuntos por sí solo, pero no dejaba de ser claro que calificaba la unión de al menos algo extraño. No lograba ver cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían congeniar de alguna manera. Sirius no podía culparlo por eso. Ni él lo entendía a veces, si hay que ser sinceros.

Se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le parecía ni bien ni mal, sólo que así eran las cosas y ya. Luego bebió otro trago.

-¿Te agrada? –preguntó Harry apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza en ellos, empezando a mostrar las señales del adormecimiento.

Para esa respuesta Sirius se tomó su tiempo, ya que requería emplear cierta fuerza mental. En realidad habían sido pocas las ocasiones que había tenido para hablar con Malfoy como dos personas; cuando el trato abarcaba sólo follar no era necesaria otra cosa. Pero de las veces que mantuvieron una conversación, sí, se podía decir que le había agradado. Hasta le divertían un poco sus comentarios sarcásticos y descubrir que, sorpresa, un Malfoy sí podía reír sin tener a alguien agonizando a sus pies.

-Algo –repuso con un vago gesto de la mano, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Pensaba en la primera vez que habían compartido una broma, pasado el recelo mutuo del inicio, y aunque no supo cuál era, emitió una risa por lo bajo.

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, mareado pero inexplicablemente feliz, y al volver a abrirlo se encontró con la sorprendida mirada de su ahijado. Porque sí, entre la niebla de la borrachera y la somnolencia se vislumbraba la sorpresa todavía.

-Parece que te agrada mucho.

Entonces Sirius se percató de sus labios alzados y procuró regresar a una expresión irritada, aunque el efecto para quien lo viera fuera de alguien que se ofendía porque sugerían que debía parar con el whisky. Algo de ese resentimiento se dejó entrever, muertas las responsables de la inhibición. Una parte de él le susurró que estaba a punto de llevar las cosas a un extremo indeseado, que haría bien en dejarlo estar, pero no por nada Sirius no había reconocido a Malfoy hasta después de cometer su desliz.

-¿Y qué si así fuera? –replicó desafiante. De pronto llegó a su memoria el nombre de Peter y su mirada se revistió de odio, de fuego, de dolor rancio-. Draco no es un santo, pero al menos no se ha convertido en un asesino. Otros en su lugar habrían mandado a Dumbledore a la tumba sin pestañear.

Peter no lo había dudado ni un instante antes de matar a todos esos muggles en mi cara y dejar que me culparan. Ese era el agregado que ambos intuyeron. La alegría de Sirius se había esfumado y decidió cerrar la boca contemplando el techo, porque si seguía hablando sólo iba a abrir heridas que no quería tocar. Diablos, que no podía tocar sin sentir que lo desgarraban.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry haciendo que no se daba cuenta, el bendito-. Lo lamento, no debería meterme. No es mi asunto.

Sirius se sintió como un completo imbécil al recordar con quién hablaba. Precisamente con aquel que le había dado la primera pista para descubrir que Draco Malfoy no era un hijo de puta, que había librado al trasero de éste de Azkaban.

-No, no lo es –concordó con una sonrisa de disculpa que no tardó en ser correspondida-. ¿Qué te parece otra ronda?

* * *

_¿Opiniones, críticas, promesas de que habrá más Siricos que no sean míos en el futuro? Sí, con esto último pido demasiado pero déjenme soñar._


End file.
